


The Carrier Prince (Game of Thrones)

by witchguy1993



Series: The Carrier Prince [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Possibly Glee as well
Genre: Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Can Sing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, R plus L equals J, and he knows it too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: A week after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter visits Gringotts where he finds out that he is something known as a carrier and that he is not the true son of Lily and James Potter. That night he is transported to Westeros in the North where he meets the Stark Family.SLASH STORY.HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME/GAME OF THRONES CROSSOVER WITH THE POSSIBILITY OF GLEE SEASON 6 BEING IN THIS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week after the end of his fourth year the Fourteen year old Harry Potter sits in Dudley's second bedroom, on the bed. His Uncle had locked the door, not that it really mattered to Harry as he wanted to be alone to think and he could unlock easily with his magic. He is thinking about the previous school year, the fact that he had been entered into a dangerous tournament that he was forced to compete in. Harry had found out that he didn't have to compete, he in fact had several ways to forfeit the tournament, one being that his magical guardian could pull him out of the tournament and the other is that the Headmaster of the school could pull him out of the tournament which the Headmaster obviously didn't do.

He gets up from his bed, he goes to check the door which is most definitely locked. Harry goes over to his magical pouch that Hermione had given him, he takes out some of his lock picking tools that he had picked up during the year, he heads to the door, he uses the lock picking tools in the lock (as he doesn't wish to waste his magic on such a task) until he hears it unlock, he opens the door and says to himself "I'd make an awesome cat-burglar and I don't even have to use my magic" Harry walks downstairs, the house is empty as the Dursleys had gone out for the day, to pick up Auntie Marge and spent the day with her before returning so Harry heads into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, after he had finished his meal Harry uses his lock picking skills to unlock the door to the Cupboard Under the Stairs to grab his cloak and some other things, he then frees Hedwig from her cage, he then disappears in a whirl of Indigo smoke.

* * *

An hour later Harry is in Gringotts Bank talking to the Goblin King who is telling Harry about all of his vaults/accounts, the fact that he is emancipated thanks to Dumbledore allowing him to compete in the tournament, that Dumbledore had been stealing from his vaults to pay his many debts that he had collected and that Dumbledore had planned to marry him off to Ginny Weasley much to Harry's disgust as he sees Ginny as his sister and nothing else, he in fact doesn't wish to marry any girls. Harry also finds out that he is something known as a carrier, a male who can get pregnant. The goblins give him some Birth Control Pills which Harry will start to use once he starts having sex along with some Moon Tea Pills to serve as a morning after prevention to make sure that he doesn't get pregnant. Harry finds out that his true mother's name is Queen Regina Mills who had slept with a man named Stefan Lucas who had fathered a daughter with a woman named Anita Lucas, Stefan had taken Anita's last name as he didn't have one.

Harry is pretty pissed off that he hadn't been told of his carrier status and that he was adopted by the Potters, he messages his friend Hermione using a magical messenger to tell her of his status and his true parentage before he returns to the Dursley house. The response from Hermione is soo sudden that Harry hadn't even sat down to relax before the Dursley doorbell rings, he opens the door to find his best friend/sister standing at the door, as soon as the door opens Hermione rushes inside to give Harry a hug and she starts talking a mile a minute about everything she knew about Carriers as her mother stands behind her looking at Harry with a look of shock on her face once she hears her daughter say the word Carrier and she suddenly says "Hermione, you can tell him later, I want to offer my congratulations to your friend on his Carrier Status, and that I hope that he is taking Birth Control" giving Harry a certain look that he's seen on Hermione, giving Harry an idea on where the look had come from.

"yes, I have some Birth Control Pills from the Goblins after I had found out, I didn't even know about Carriers until now, I was shocked that I was one"

"not even from the teachers at Hogwarts ?" asks Mrs Granger with shock in her tone.

"no, but I have a feeling as to why, I know that Hermione has read almost every book in the Hogwarts Library and the Muggle Library so it's obvious as to how Hermione knows about Carriers" says Harry with a smirk as he says the last bit gaining a smack from Hermione. Harry invites Mrs Granger inside, they go into the living room where the three of them talk until the front door opens and in comes the Dursley Family with Marge, when they see Harry, Hermione and Mrs Granger in the Living Room they are shocked, Vernon is turning purple, Petunia sees Mrs Granger and smiles at her while Dudley is narrowing his eyes at Hermione as if he is trying to figure out who she is, Marge is the only one who isn't shocked so she asks Harry "who are they, boy ?"

"this is Hermione and her mother, Mrs Granger, they had decided to come over, well mostly Hermione but Mrs Granger is supervising the visit" Harry arches his eyebrow daring his relatives to say something.

"is she your girlfriend or something ?" asks Dudley getting two looks of disgust at the thought of them being together making Dudley say "I guess that's my answer"

"damn, Dud, Hermione and I are like brother and sister"

"really ?" asks Petunia.

"yea, she, in fact goes to my school, that's how we met" replies Harry telling his aunt that Hermione was a witch before he says "she's actually the smartest girl in our entire year" Petunia steps back a bit at the wicked look that was on his face before he says "good news auntie, I'm not Lily Potter's son, she adopted me"

"what ?" asks Marge in shock.

"yep, Lily Potter had adopted me, blood adopted me to be correct, after my true mother had sent here"

"what, your true mother didn't want a freak like you ?" asks Vernon. Harry scoffs, he then says "oh, she was just like me" he then suddenly lights a fireball in his hand and says "she was a powerful user of magic, mostly dark magic but still"

"dark magic ?" asks Hermione.

"yes, that's what the Goblins told me but I have no idea how she had used her magic and I truthfully don't care, I already have used it against Peter Pettigrew to clear my Godfather who is still a black, it also turns out that a woman named Maleficent is my godmother, as she was the only one who knew of my birth and appointed herself that position"

"Maleficent ?" asks Hermione wide eyed, she then says in a whisper "that's impossible" she then asks Harry "are you going to try and find her ?"

"yes, I will but later on, after Voldemort is dead" replies Harry. Marge has enough, she orders her dogs to attack Harry but they don't just like they had never done thanks to the wolf in Harry which Harry explains to Marge who is then knocked out by Harry. He then turns to Vernon and says "your sister won't remember the magic I used, just be glad that I didn't inflate her like last time" Vernon then explodes with rage, he charges at Harry, not caring about Hermione and Mrs Granger seeing him. But he is blasted away by an energy blast that Harry had created, Petunia runs to her husband to take care of him. Mrs Granger and Hermione tell Harry that they need to head home, Harry makes them promise not to tell anyone what goes on inside the house as he can take care of it all by himself, the two Grangers agree before Hermione tells Harry to start taking the birth control pills gaining Petunia and Dudley's attention, Dudley knows what that means and he says to Hermione "I'll make sure that he does, I promise"

"good, thank you, Dudley" replies Hermione, she walks past Dudley with her mother. The two Grangers leave the Dursley house, leaving Harry to deal with his relatives.

* * *

That night Harry lays in his bed, he is wide awake as he lays on his back. He is thinking about the many possible reasons that he had been sent away by his mother and none of the reasons that he can think of are selfish reasons as he knows that his mother had loved him from the moment she had found out that she was pregnant with him which is in a letter that had been sent along with him which he had gotten from the Goblins. The letter had been in Lily Potter's vault since she had gotten it the day that Harry had been sent to her and her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

He goes to fall asleep but he won't be sleeping in his room as a portal suddenly opens, it sucks Harry into it, transporting him to another world, a world of Direwolves, Dragons and magic. Harry finds himself inside a forest as some people on horse back ride towards him.

The guys surround him before one of the guys gets off his horse, he takes out his sword and points it at Harry's throat which makes Harry react by sending an energy blast at the guy, the guy flies past some of the other men, Harry lights a fireball in his hand and he says "never point your sword at me, ever again unless you want to end up dead" Harry is ready to throw his fireball when he sees a guy with Auburn hair, Blue eyes and a stocky build who goes forward and says "I apologize for the attack, Theon thought you were a wildling and he loves to fight"

"well, I ain't no wildling, whatever they are, My name is Harry James Potter-Mills, the son of Regina Mills and Stefan Lucas" says Harry introducing himself.

"I am Robb Stark, the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark nee Tully of the house of Stark" he replies before he adds "my father is the Warden of the North and the Lord Paramount of the North"

"it's nice to meet you, Robb" says Harry, he gets rid of the fireball. One of the men asks Harry "how did you blast Greyjoy to the ground and how did you light that ball of fire ?"

"it was magic, something that my mother was very skilled in" replies Harry

"your mother ?" asks the guy on the ground as he gets up before he says "you're just some bastard boy, probably from a whore"

"how dare you ?" exclaims Harry lighting the fireball again with rage in his voice before he asks him "what did you call me ? and how dare you call my mother a whore you little shit !"

"your parents weren't married, right ?" asks the guy.

"yes they were actually, so ?" replies Harry before he realizes what the guy means and he says growling "my mother wasn't a whore by the way, not that I knew her or my other mother"

"what do you mean ?" asks Robb.

"not telling, especially in front of people I don't know" replies Harry, he then says "I'll be off then and let you do whatever it is you were doing" he gets rid of the fireball and goes to walk away, one of the men says to Robb "we should take him back to Winterfell to your father, we can't let him stay out here where he could be attacked by wildlings, and if he betrays us, we'll behead him"

"we can not force him to join us" replies Robb, he asks Harry as he walks away "wait, would you like to go to Winterfell with us ? you can join us but if you betray us, you will lose your head"

"you mean like 'off with her head' ?" asks Harry quoting the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland.

"yes, like that" replies Robb before he asks "off with her head ?"

"it's a quote from a movie, the Queen of Hearts yells, glaring at Alice, it's also a story in a book, and is also real if what I've learnt is true"

"what did you learn ?" asks the guy.

"I'll explain when we get to wherever it is that we're going, but I would like to know who the rest of you are" The men all introduce themselves including the guy that had been blasted away. Harry rides with Theon after the Ironborn had told Harry that he was sorry for the comment which Harry accepts before he warns Theon that if he made a comment like it again that he'll partake in a practice that his grandmother has and probably still practices. Theon asks Harry what he's talking about but Harry doesn't answer, he just gets an evil look on his face and says "don't worry your pretty little head about it" They ride to Winterfell where they are greeted by Robb's family including his younger siblings who are curious about who Harry is when they see him. Robb's father asks Robb when he sees Harry "who is this young man, Robb ?"

"his name is Harry, of the house Mills and Potter, he is also a magic user, a sorcerer" replies Robb, one of his sisters looks at Harry will awe at hearing that he's a sorcerer while the other looks at him with a blush on her face. The two younger males stare at him with wide eyes, Robb's mother looks at Harry with narrow eyes, Robb's father is slightly shocked that Harry is a sorcerer while a guy around Robb's age looks at Harry with wonder before he asks "can you show us what you can do ?" Robb's family are then introduced including Jon Snow who Harry winks at.

"show us what your grandmother practices" says Rodrik Cassel.

"what are you talking about ?" Robb's father asks Rodrik. Harry sighs, he then says "I'll need someone in order to show you"

"use me" says Robb stepping.

"no, not you" replies Harry shaking his head.

"use Jon, he'll gladly volunteer" says Robb's mother, she then motions Jon to go forward with a sneer at Jon who steps forward in front of Harry who then says "this is going to hurt" he then shoves his hand into Jon's chest and suddenly pulls out his heart, it is red without any black spots making Harry smile and say "you've been a good boy, Jon"

"what do you mean ?" asks Jon as everyone else stares at the heart in Harry's hand before Harry says "I'll put it back now" he shoves the heart back into Jon's chest, he then says "my grandmother had the habit of keeping the hearts that they've removed, also you didn't have any black spots which means that you haven't murdered someone"

"how do you know this ?" asks one of the men.

"teach me how to do that" exclaims one of Robb's sisters which made the other sister say to her about using magic not being something a lady would do which the younger sister replies to by saying "I don't want to be a lady, I want to learn magic and how to fight"

"my true mother had written about it in a letter which had told me and my adoptive family that my grandmother had killed my mother's true love, forced her to marry an older man who already had a daughter but my mother ended up in a relationship with a man named Stefan Lucas and got pregnant, with me" Harry replies to the man before he says to the younger Stark girls "magic is very dangerous and it always, always comes with a price"

"so you're a bastard ?" asks Robb's mother sneering at him.

"what do you mean by magic coming with a price ?" asks Robb.

"no, my mother became a widow before meeting Stefan, she then married him to make an alliance, so I'm not a bastard, my father was then killed before I was even born" Harry says to Robb's mother growling the last bit before he says to Robb "magic has it's laws and limits"

"like what ?" asks Theon.

"The Laws of Magic define the limits of magical abilities. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells. One of them is the Spell of the Three Genies, the combined power of three genies who have themselves overridden fate, even makes the caster immune to the price of magic, Another case of law-breaking magic is the Time Travel Spell that was, in one case, enacted by gathering symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence" replies Harry somehow having the knowledge which shocks him and he says "I shouldn't know that but I do"

"what do you mean by that ?" asks Jon Snow.

"I have knowledge that I shouldn't have, in fact if my memory serves, I've always had this knowledge but I didn't notice, I've always known how to use my magic without any training" replies Harry, he is then guided to one of the rooms to stay in. He settles into the room, he is in the room with Robb and Jon when he asks one of them for some water, Jon goes to grab some water, he returns with a jug before Harry asks them to leave the room for a moment as he is going to be getting changed. The two leave, Harry undresses and puts on some of the clothes that the Starks had provided, he grabs the birth control, Harry opens up the bottle of birth control, he pours some water into a goblet, he doesn't notice that the door is slightly open and that Robb can see inside the room as he takes the pill and drinks some water to wash the pill down, he then takes notice of the time and he makes a mental note to always take a pill at that time every day. Robb wonders what Harry had taken as Jon returns from the kitchens with some food for Harry to eat.

* * *

Three days later Harry is in the training grounds watching Robb and Jon as they spar, Robb's mother watches them as well with sneer on her face as Jon disarms Robb and gets Robb to yield. Theon comes into the training grounds and he says "oi, Stark, you want to head into town ?" he then turns to Jon and says "you're not invited, Snow" he then turns to Harry and says "neither are you, Mills"

"that's OK, Jon and I can do something together" replies Harry, he grabs Jon's waist with a smirk on his face. Robb follows Theon, he gives Jon and Harry a lingering look before he walks away from them. Harry gives a little cheeky wave to Robb, he then takes Jon's hand and starts drag him towards his room but Catelyn says to Jon "Snow, clean up the yard" Harry waves his hand and the yard is clean up magically and he says "now we can go to my room" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jon is dragged to Harry's room where they sit down on the bed to talk and the first thing Jon says is "I don't think that Lady Stark likes you"

"well, she's just going to have to get over it, I don't like her either by the way" replies Harry rolling his eyes at the woman's actions. The two talk until they hear a knock at the door, Harry is straddling Jon, it opens to reveal Robb who sees the position that the two are in and he mutters "sorry to interrupt" he then goes to leave when Harry says "I'm just showing Jon something, come on in, I was telling a story and showing him what I did in the story" he wiggles a bit in Jon's lap with a smile before he says to Robb "you're a little early back from being with Theon"

"he wanted to go to the brothels, I did not"

"oh, I thought that you would enjoy fucking some whore" says Harry, bouncing up and down a bit making Jon moan gaining his attention, Harry sits down and feels that Jon is as hard as a rock, Harry widens his eyes, he gets off Jon who has his head down in shame, that is until Harry says "if you need to take care of it, go ahead, Robb and I can talk, he was probably wondering about the pill I was taking yesterday" Jon shakes his head as his erection goes down.

"what were they then ?" asks Robb.

"birth control pills, they stop me from baring a child, I'm a carrier which is a male who can bare children" replies Harry, shocking Jon and Robb who widen their eyes at the information that had been revealed to them but both are thinking of only one thing, Harry, belly swollen with their child but they know that they have to court him in order to get him. Their eyes glaze over as they think about Harry being pregnant with their child, that are so dazed that they don't realize that Harry had left the room.

* * *

Harry walks down to corridor, he suddenly bumps into Arya who starts begging to be taught some magic, Harry chuckles and says "I will teach the basics, that is all, nothing dangerous"

"show me, please" begs Arya. Harry uses his magic to conjure an apple in a whirl of Blood Red Smoke, he tells Arya that magic isn't something to think about, it's emotional, he tells her to think of her happiest moment and let the magic rise until it needs to be let out and then can conjure something that she wants. Arya does exactly that, in the palm of her hand is a whirl of grey smoke which disappears leaving a bow in her hands and she exclaims "I did it" she hugs Harry in the her excitement before she tells Harry that she's going to tell and show her sister her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send Comments and Kudos.
> 
> HARRY WILL BE ABLE TO DO ALL THE FORMS OF MAGIC EXCEPT MAYBE DIVINE MAGIC, GENIE MAGIC AND MAYBE MERMAID MAGIC, BUT I MIGHT HAVE HIM HAVE MERMAID MAGIC.
> 
> THE PAIRING IS HARRY/ROBB/JON BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.
> 
> THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:
> 
> Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter
> 
> Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook
> 
> Viktor Krum
> 
> Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)
> 
> Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)
> 
> Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)
> 
> Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)
> 
> Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)
> 
> Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)
> 
> ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.
> 
> THE TWO WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL POSSIBLY JOIN ROBB, JON AND HARRY BUT IT MAY STILL REMAIN THE THREE OF THEM. THE THREE WILL BE VERY OPEN IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP, POSSIBLY HAVING OTHER JOIN THEM IN THEIR BED AND ONLY IN THEIR BED. THE THREE OF THEM WILL BE VIRGINS BEFORE THEY SLEEP TOGETHER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY.
> 
> I'LL BE DOING A STORY LIKE THIS BUT WITH A DIFFERENT FANDOM IN EACH OF THE STORIES. MAKE SOME SUGGESTIONS OF THE FANDOMS BUT DO REMEMBER THAT HARRY WILL ALWAYS BE THE SON OF REGINA AND STEFAN LUCAS.
> 
> THE FANDOMS THAT I'M THINKING OF ARE: GLEE (which will have two different versions), HUNGER GAMES, SMALLVILLE, VIKINGS, WITCHES OF EAST END, TEEN WOLF, SHAMELESS, GOSSIP GIRL, DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES (which will have two different versions), ARROWVERSE (which will possibly have a few different versions), TWILIGHT, THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE (which will also possibly have different versions), BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, ANGEL. They will wall be called The Carrier Prince but will have the Fandom in brackets.
> 
> HARRY MAY END UP IN LIMA OHIO IN THIS STORY EITHER WAY!
> 
> I'M WONDERING WHAT THE COLOR OF ROBB, JON, BRAN AND SANSA'S MAGIC SHOULD BE, EACH OF THEM HAVING A DIFFERENT COLOR. I'M THINK WHITE SMOKE FOR JON BUT RED OR BLACK BLASTS. ARYA WILL HAVE GREY SMOKE WITH WHITE BLASTS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

That night at the dinner table Arya is still conjuring things in the palm of her hand, Harry suddenly says to her after she had conjured the fiftieth item "OK, Little wolf, that's enough conjuring, you should eat your dinner before it gets cold" Harry is seated between Robb and Jon who are eating their meal, Robb is shaking his head in silence as Arya pouts at Harry, that is before Harry says "if you eat your dinner, I'll teach your something else, if your parents allow, of course"

"no, she is to be a Southern Lady, not some conjurer of tricks" says Lady Stark sneering at Harry.

"I don't want to be a Southern Lady" says Arya glaring at her mother. Lady Stark is about to say something to her but her husband says to Harry "you may teach her more, but nothing dangerous"

"I could list the things that I could teach her, then you can tell me what you wish for her not to learn, I can teach her how to change her clothes magically as well if you want which is apart of transformation I think" Harry says to Lord Stark.

"could you teach me as well ?" asks Robb.

"me too" says Bran excited.

"me too" mimics Rickon.

"can you teach me, please ?" asks Jon politely. Harry lists everything that he could teach them all, not including little Rickon. Lord Stark tells Harry that he can teach Bran and Arya everything except how to rip out Hearts, create Fireballs (which they both tell their father isn't fair as Harry has been able to do it since he was younger than them), Age Manipulation and All Blood Magic that is until they are older that is, Sansa shyly asks "can I be taught a few things ?, only a few I don't need to know everything, just a few things" Catelyn looks at her daughter with surprise, she then glares at Harry.

"like what, Sansa ?" asks Harry kindly.

"Conjuring, Teleportation, Transformation, Healing Spells and Energy Blasts, please, the energy blasts are to defend myself in case of an attack if we're ever outside of Winterfell" replies Sansa saying the last bit to her mother who nods in understanding of wanting to defend herself. Harry conjures a spell book, it appears in a whirl of Blood Red smoke making Theon ask "why is Arya's magic smoke grey while yours is Blood Red ?"

"The color varies according to the wielder and/or the form of magic" replies Harry, making Sansa asks "so the color of my magic smoke will be different too ?"

"yes, it will be different but I have no idea what the color will be, there are several different types of magic, Belief, Blood Magic, Divine Magic, Fairy Magic, Foresight, Genie Magic, Ice Magic, Mermaid Magic, Persuasion, Potion-craft, Rock Troll Memory Magic, True Love, Witchcraft are the different types, I can use all of them except Divine Magic and Genie Magic, I haven't used True Love magic yet, I can't believe that I'm actually going to be teaching some magic to someone who isn't Hermione, she's going to be pissed off that I didn't offer lessons to her"

"whose is Hermione ?" asks Robb trying not to sound jealous not that anyone except Jon, Theon and Harry notice.

"is she your fiancee or wife ?" asks Lady Stark. A look of disgust appears on Harry's face before he says "eww, no, she's my best friend/sister, she's smart too" Robb looks happy at that information as is Jon.

"how smart ?" asks Sansa.

"she is said to be the smartest girl in my generation, like my adoptive mother before her" replies Harry, he then says "she actually looked like you except she had green eyes, like mine but I get mine from my father, my true father"

"what can you tell us about your true parents then ?" asks Lord Stark, everyone is interested except Lady Stark who excuses herself from the table.

"well, I don't know much but I know that he had some magic while my mother was the more powerful magic user between the two" replies Harry.

"how do we do magic ?" asks Jon. Harry explains that magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focused into the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death, he tells Jon that hate and anger can be used but he told him that Arya is using her positive emotions.

Jon, Robb and the others understand what Harry is telling them, that anger can be used with their magic to truly power the spells like when Harry had lit a fireball in his hand. He was angry.

After dinner Arya, Sansa, Bran, Robb and Jon are in Harry's room, they are there to learn some magic. Harry uses his magic to change his clothes from the furs that he had been given to something else, something that people would wear in the Enchanted Forest before changing his clothes back, Sansa tries it several times before Harry reminds her what he had said about magic being controlled by emotions and she changes her dress into a elegant dress that could be used at balls before her outfit goes back to normal. Her magic color is Blue like her eyes and she is shocked by the color as well as proud of the color.

Bran keeps trying to use his magic but he doesn't seen to be able to get it to work so he tells Harry that he'll try again at a different time since learning magic wasn't the first thing on his mind. Robb starts learning magic pretty quickly as he light a fireball in his hands as the first thing that he ever does making Arya jealous but she doesn't worry about it as she conjures some water. Jon waves his hand to a cupboard and it freezes over shocking everyone in the room and Harry says "that's Ice Magic" Jon then also lights a fireball in his hands and says whispering "Fire and Blood" Sansa, Arya and Bran don't hear him but Robb and Harry do, they are both confused at the words for different reasons, Harry's reason being not understanding where the words come from and Robb knowing where they come from but is confused as to why Jon would say them.

After a while the three young ones are sent off to bed, once the three are gone Robb asks Jon about the words he spoke and asks why he had spoken them. Jon closes the door after making sure that no-one is eavesdropping before he reveals the truth of his birth, that he's the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, their true born son making Jon and Robb cousins. Harry asks why Jon is trusting him with this information if it's been kept a secret.

Jon replies "because I feel that I can trust you not to reveal the truth plus I thought that you might reveal the rest the truth about yourself if you had been told the truth about me"

"does my mother know the truth ?" asks Robb. Jon scoffs and replies "I don't know, your father never told me if she does but she still doesn't like me, so I don't really care if she knows or not"

"then she is an fool if she doesn't like you" Harry says to Jon before he says to Robb "sorry, but she is a fool, especially if she knows the truth and hates Jon" Robb nods in understanding. They talk for a while keeping away from certain subjects that is until Robb suddenly leans over and kisses Harry as he talks about the world he grew up in without telling them about the Dursleys or about his school years.

Jon widens his eyes as the two kiss, Robb starts to push Harry down onto the bed and Robb starts to grab at Harry's clothes but is stopped by Harry who looks at Jon, Robb looks at Jon who has his in front of his pants and he says "I'll leave you both to it then"

"join us, Jon, it's OK" Harry says to Jon who shakes his head and says "it's OK, I'll just leave you both"

"or you could watch, I'd bet you'd like that" says Robb pulling Harry's shirt open to reveal Harry's chest, they both see the scars from the tournament that Harry was forced to compete in. Harry uses his magic to rip Robb's shirt off to distract Robb from the scars, the distraction works as he looks at his now revealed chest, Robb starts to kiss Harry more, he grips at Harry's pants which he pulls down before he pulls his pants down. The two press their bodies together as Jon leaves the room by teleporting out in a whirl of smoke the color of Snow, he returns with some oil, he then asks "are you sure you wish for me to join you both ?"

"yes, Jon, join us" replies Robb as Harry nods. Jon strips out of his clothes and joins the two on the bed. Harry tells them that he's not ready to go all the way as he is still a virgin, Robb and Jon tell Harry that they too are virgins, Jon then kisses Harry before he breaks the kiss and kisses Robb. The three then engage in a three-way kiss as the three jerk each other off.

* * *

The next morning the three are laying in the bed, shirtless. The three had kissed and jerked each other off in the bed before falling asleep together, lucky Harry had locked his door or else they could have been caught by Robb's siblings, mostly Bran and Arya when they had knocked on the door and tried to enter the room.

Robb gets up, he finds his ripped shirt on the floor and he unlocks the door, to see who was knocking on the door. When he sees his two siblings he says "Harry is still asleep, come back later, OK ?"

"why are you in Harry's room ?" asks Arya tilting her head to the side.

"Harry let me and Jon sleep here last night" replies Robb, he hears Harry shift on the bed, he is muttering in his sleep. He is muttering out 'no, no, leave them alone' Harry says some other things including his and Jon's name making Robb realize that he's having a nightmare so he goes to wake Harry up leaving the door slightly open. Jon wakes up hearing Harry and he asks Robb "what's going on ?"

"he's having a nightmare" replies Robb, he then starts to wake Harry up. He shakes Harry a bit to wake him up as Bran and Arya enter the room. Harry wakes up, he then sees Robb looking at him with worry along with Bran, Arya and Jon, Harry tells them that it was just a nightmare and that he didn't want to talk about it but Robb tells Harry that it'll help him, Harry says to him "I'll tell you and Jon but not Bran and Arya, they don't need to worry about me"

"but I want to know" whines Arya.

"you don't need to know" says Harry, he then says "you and Bran should go and get ready for breakfast, your mother is bound to be looking for you both" the two pout but they do leave after Harry had promised to teach them more magic.

Once the two had left Jon and Robb turn to Harry giving him a look that tells him to tell them about the nightmare. Harry sighs and says "my nightmare was about you two, you were captured by Voldemort and was being tortured by him while I was forced to watch, that was my nightmare"

"whose Voldemort ?" asks Jon confused.

"he's the one who gave me this scar (Harry reveals his lightning bolt scar) it's a bit of a long story" replies Harry covering up his scar using his long hair.

"tell us" Jon says to Harry who tells them that he will after breakfast, he stomach growls as he says the word 'breakfast'. Jon, Robb and Harry magically change their clothes to ones that are clean and fresh but Harry is wearing clothes from the world he grew up in that makes him look slender, Robb and Jon stare at him, Jon says "you look amazing" Harry is wearing a pair of tight black jeans that wrap around his ass along with a tight button-up red shirt, his long hair is tied up. (AN: the way that Regina had her hair during Snow and Charming's wedding)

"thanks, now head to the dining hall, I'll be there soon" Robb and Jon leave, once they are gone Harry conjures up a pair of Black Six Inch Heeled Boots which he puts on. He then struts toward the dining hall where the Starks are waiting for them. When he enters the Dining Hall the Starks all turn to him, they see the outfit and his heels, Theon drops his goblet onto the ground with his mouth wide open, Robb and Jon are staring at Harry, Sansa, Arya and Bran are surprised by the outfit while Rickon doesn't understand. Lady Stark looks at Harry with disgust and her husband doesn't care about the outfit before he asks "what outfit are you wearing ?"

"just something from the world I grew up in, trust me, the clothes there are very different" replies Harry.

"yes, they are very different" says Theon, he adjusts himself as he stares at Harry only to be hit over the head by Robb who glares at him, he says to Harry "sit next to me, Harry" Harry sits next to Robb, he digs into his breakfast, Lady Stark asks about Harry's shoes as they are heels and he replies "some males in the world I grew up in wear heels like mine and dress up as females, they're known as Drag Queens, they're actually pretty amazing"

"what about being a warrior ?" asks Bran.

"you can be whatever you want in my world, unless it's illegal then you end up in prison" replies Harry.

"tell us more" says Arya excited, she then asks "can you teach me how to teleport like you can when we do our lessons today ?"

"you and Sansa have Needle work today with the Septa, you don't have time for magic tricks" says Lady Stark sneering openly at Harry who has enough of her and asks "what the fuck is your problem with me ? why have you been so rude to me ?" he then says "I haven't done anything to you"

"well, your disrespect is one thing, the second thing is that you're just a commoner who is staying here when you should be in the town, third you're teaching my children your tricks, fourth, you are friends with my husband's bastard-" she is about to say more when her husband and Robb both interrupt her but Harry says "it's OK, you two" he then says to Lady Stark "OK, first, fish lady, respect is earned, not given, second, I ain't no commoner, third, magic is apart of this world and every world, all of your children and Jon all possess the gift of magic which can be dangerous if it's untrained, trust me on that and fourth, being a bastard is not something that my world cares about"

"what could you be other than a commoner ?" asks Lady Stark. Harry is about to answer that his mother was/is a Queen before he glares at her, he turns to Lord Stark and asks "is it alright if I leave the castle tonight, I need to go somewhere, the woods if you must know, tonight"

"why ?" asks Bran.

"it's a the full moon tonight, I need to run, it's something that I've always needed to do since I was thirteen, it has to do with my father, who needed to run during the full moon, just like my older sister who my father had separated from before he had married my mother, not that the marriage lasted long as he was killed" replies Harry.

"what do you mean by run ?" asks Robb.

"I'm a child of the moon, a werewolf, I'll transform and I don't really want to scare anyone with my wolf form" replies Harry shocking the entire table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> HARRY WILL BE ABLE TO DO ALL THE FORMS OF MAGIC EXCEPT MAYBE DIVINE MAGIC, GENIE MAGIC AND MAYBE MERMAID MAGIC, BUT I MIGHT HAVE HIM HAVE MERMAID MAGIC.
> 
> THE PAIRING IS HARRY/ROBB/JON BUT I'M THINKING OF ADDING TWO MALE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER ONCE UPON A TIME OR FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE/MOVIES.
> 
> THE MALES THAT CAN BE CHOSEN ARE:
> 
> Jefferson AKA The Mad Hatter
> 
> Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook
> 
> Viktor Krum
> 
> Will Scarlet AKA The Knave of Hearts (this one is a definite maybe as I might add the spin off as well to my story and he will end up with the Red Queen)
> 
> Peter Pan (this character is also a maybe character)
> 
> Zeus (the god from Once Upon A Time)
> 
> Felix from Neverland (a maybe character)
> 
> Percival (he will be different from the TV Show though)
> 
> Cedric Diggory (he'll be alive in this story)
> 
> ANY OTHER MALE CHARACTERS THAT YOU CAN THINK OF CAN BE ADDED AS WELL. I WILL TELL YOU THIS SEVERUS SNAPE IS A HUGE NO, SAME WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS.
> 
> THE TWO WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL POSSIBLY JOIN ROBB, JON AND HARRY BUT IT MAY STILL REMAIN THE THREE OF THEM. THE THREE WILL BE VERY OPEN IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP, POSSIBLY HAVING OTHER JOIN THEM IN THEIR BED AND ONLY IN THEIR BED. THE THREE OF THEM WILL BE VIRGINS BEFORE THEY SLEEP TOGETHER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY.
> 
> I'LL BE DOING A STORY LIKE THIS BUT WITH A DIFFERENT FANDOM IN EACH OF THE STORIES. MAKE SOME SUGGESTIONS OF THE FANDOMS BUT DO REMEMBER THAT HARRY WILL ALWAYS BE THE SON OF REGINA AND STEFAN LUCAS.
> 
> THE FANDOMS THAT I'M THINKING OF ARE: GLEE (which will have two different versions), HUNGER GAMES, SMALLVILLE, VIKINGS, WITCHES OF EAST END, TEEN WOLF, SHAMELESS, GOSSIP GIRL, DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES (which will have two different versions), ARROWVERSE (which will possibly have a few different versions), TWILIGHT, THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE (which will also possibly have different versions), BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, ANGEL. They will wall be called The Carrier Prince but will have the Fandom in brackets.
> 
> I'M GOING HAVE THAT EACH OF THE STARK CHILDREN AND JON WILL BE MASTERS IN CERTAIN MAGICS ALONG WITH BEING WARGS.
> 
> SANSA WILL BE A MASTER OF MERMAID MAGIC, SHE'LL BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO A MERMAID AS WELL AND A WOLF.
> 
> JON WILL BE A MASTER OF ICE MAGIC AND WILL BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON AND A WOLF. THE DRAGON FORM WILL HAVE ICE FIRE BREATH.
> 
> ARYA WILL BE A MASTER OF ANY SORT OF MAGIC THAT IS OFFENSIVE, ATTACKING MAGIC AND TRANSFORM INTO A WOLF.
> 
> BRAN WILL BE A MASTER OF FORESIGHT ALONG WITH HIS GREENSEER ABILITIES.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF MAGIC ROBB AND RICKON BUT THEY WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO WOLVES.
> 
> SHOULD THEON LEARN MAGIC OR NOT ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Robb tells Harry that he wants to see the transformation as does Jon, Arya, Bran, Theon, Sansa (even if she says this quietly) and Lord Stark but Lady Stark says "he should go into the woods for his transformations, it could be dangerous"

"I just need to run in my form, the woods are the best place, you can join me out there, I'll protect you all"

"what if you get hurt in your other form ?" asks Rob worried.

"I'm tougher in my other form, it'll take a lot to kill me in that form" replies Harry

"like what ?" asks Theon.

"not telling, that's my secret" replies Harry, he looks at Lord Stark who tells him that he can run in the Godswood as long as he doesn't damage anything, Harry replies that he's in control of the wolf as he is both the human and the wolf. Lord Stark tells Robb and Jon to show Harry where the Godswood is so that Harry knows where to go to run around, Harry thanks Lord Stark.

* * *

After breakfast Harry, Theon, Robb and Jon are on the training ground practicing with their swords, their archery and everything else while Arya and Sansa are doing their Needle Work. Bran joins them on the ground to practice a bit since he is old enough to get some training.

Harry spars with Robb as Theon and Jon spar using swords, Harry is still wearing his heels and he is doing very well during the sparring session much to everyone's shock.

* * *

That night Harry transforms into his wolf form, he runs around the Godswood with Robb and Jon watching him. The two men watch as Harry runs through the Godswood, they watch as the Auburn coated wolf runs around.

* * *

An hour after midnight the wolf suddenly leaves the Godswood, heading into Winterfell after the wolf had heard something in the castle that sounded troubling so Wolf-Harry went to investigate, when he comes upon the scene he sees a man hovering over a woman who is knocked out, the man is trying to undo his pants, getting ready to have sex with the knocked out girl. Harry growls gaining the man's attention, the man turns around to see Wolf-Harry in his wolf form, he backs away with wide eyes staring at the wolf form, he backs away from the wolf who looks at the knocked out girl and back at the man, more specifically at the man's undone pants.

Robb and Jon come upon the scene, they see the man with the undone pants, the knocked out girl and then at Wolf-Harry who is growling, loudly at the man who stammers out "my lord" when he sees Robb and the man starts stammering out some excuses but the excuses aren't working as it's pretty obvious as to what was going on. Robb calls for the guards who grab the man while Harry looks after the girl, in his wolf form. The girl hugs the wolf after she had awakened after Robb told her what had happened and what could have happened.

* * *

Two days later the man is sent to the wall while Harry just wants to kill the man, but he understands that those are the rules of the Westeros.

* * *

The next day Bran is practicing his archery. Bran aims for the target for what seems to be the tenth time today before he realizes the arrow which misses the target again and hits a barrel. Bran stamps his foot on the ground in frustration before Jon goes over to him and says "go on, father's watching" making Bran turn towards his father who is standing there with his mother (they both nod slightly at Bran) before Jon continues by saying "and your mother" before Bran nods at his parents and turns back to the target. Bran aims an arrow at the target, he then releases the arrow which misses again. Bran tries again but misses again with the arrow going over the target and the fence into the trees making Robb sigh while Jon and Rickon both laugh while Harry rolls his eyes at them.

Lord Stark says to those who are laughing "and which one of you was a marksman at ten ?" before Lord Stark says to Bran "keep practicing, Bran" he then encourages Bran by saying "go on"

"you can do this, Bran" says Harry

Bran nods at Harry before Jon says to him "don't think too much, Bran" Bran raises the bow with an arrow in it.

"relax your bow arm" advises Robb

"and follow your instincts" Harry says to Bran who nods but before he releases the arrow, a different arrow hits the target making everyone turn around and they see Arya who does a little curtsy before Bran starts to chase after her as Robb, Jon and Rickon all laugh before Robb says "quick Bran" while Jon says "faster" and they laugh while Harry rolls his eyes and walks away.

Harry then hears with his enhanced hearing Ser Rodrik say to Lord Stark "Lord Stark" gaining the attention of Lord Stark and Lady Stark before he says to Lady Stark "my lady" before he says "a guardsman just rode in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the night's watch" (Harry stops walking) making Lord and Lady Stark's faces change before Lord Stark says to Theon "get the lads to saddle their horses, including Harry, he wants to learn our ways" Theon nods before he walks away.

"do you have to ?" Catelyn asks her husband.

"he swore an oath, cat" replies Ned before Ser Rodrik says "law is law, my Lady"

"tell Bran he's coming too" Ned says to Ser Rodrik making Harry breathe in suddenly in shock as Ser Rodrik nods and walks away before Catelyn says to her husband "Ned, ten is too young to see such things" Harry agrees silently with Lady Stark who had started getting a liking to Harry after he had stopped a rape. The girl now had a place in the household as Harry's helper.

"he won't be a boy forever, and winter is coming" Ned says to her before he walks away. Harley walks as Rickon helps Jon put all the arrows away with a smile which changes to a frown when he sees Lady Stark sneer at him. Harry walks up to Jon and says "come on, we lets get saddled, we're heading out"

"I will, after I've cleaned up" replies Jon.

"OK, I'll see you in the stables" says Harry, he walks to the stables where a horse is saddled for him thanks to one of the stables hands who Harry smiles at in thanks.

* * *

Harry, Robb, Theon, Jon, Bran, Ser Rodrik and some guards are on a hill next to a log with an arch in it. The arch in the log has some blood stains on it and they see some guards escorting a guy possibly younger than him muttering about something called white walkers and seeing them making Harry ask Robb "what are White walkers ?" Robb is surprised by the questions and says "I'll explain later"

The guards escort the guy to the log where Lord Stark is and the guy says to Lord Stark "I know I broke my oath, and I know I'm a deserter, I should have done back to the wall and warn them, but... I saw what I saw" before he says "I saw the white walkers, people need to know"

The guy then says "if you can get word to my family... tell them I'm no coward, tell them I'm sorry"

"I can do that for you" Harry speaks up and the guy nods in thanks to Harry before he kneels at the log and places his head in the arch of the log. Theon grabs Ice which Lord Stark pulls out from it's sheath before Haraldur hears the guy whisper "forgive me, lord" and he then hears Lord Stark say with Ice's point in the ground "in the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, the first of his name..."

Jon says to Bran "don't look away, Father will know if you do" as Lord Stark continues saying "King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die" he then picks up the sword before he walks a bit, faces the guy and he swings the sword, cutting the guy's head clean off. After the sword is swung and the guy's head is cut off Jon says to Bran "you did well" before he walks away

Robb takes Harry over to their horses where Robb explains about White Walkers and that they hadn't been around for thousands of years. Lord Stark goes over to Bran and asks "you understand why I did it ?"

"Jon said that he was a deserter" replies Bran.

"but do you understand why I had to kill him ?" Lord Stark asks Bran.

"'our way is the old way ?'" replies Bran.

"the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword" says Lord Stark.

* * *

As they ride back Harry, Robb and Jon are talking to each other, Robb asks Harry "why did you promise to go to the deserter's family ?"

"I don't know" replies Harry, they come to a stop, they get off their horse and they see a dead stag, Jon asks "what is it ?"

"a mountain lion ?" asks Theon.

"there are no mountain lions in these woods" replies Lord Stark, he then walk away from the stag and towards something, Harry follows them all till they get to the dead body of a massive wolf which has five pups with it.

They stare at the dead body of the wolf before Theon says "it's a freak" making Harry slightly flinch which Robb both notices and feels but don't comment before Lord Stark says "it's a direwolf"

"what's a direwolf ?" asks Harry.

"that is" replies Robb pointing at the dead direwolf and Harry sees the pups making him walk closer and he gets close enough before he picks up one of the pup and says "this little guy is so cute"

"they maybe cute now but they will grow" says Robb making Harry smile.

"tough old beast" says Lord Stark pulling the antler out of the wolf before Robb says "there are no direwolves south of the wall"

"and now there are five" says Jon picking up a pup before he asks Bran "you want to hold it ?" before he hands Bran the pup that he has. Bran then asks "where will they go ? their mother is dead"

"they don't belong down here" says Rodrick Cassel.

"better a quick death, they won't last long without their mother" says Lord before Theon goes over to Bran before he says "right, give it to me" and Harry growls at Theon who is carrying knife as Bran says "no" to Theon.

"put away your blade" Robb says to Theon making Harry smile which make Theon say to Robb "I take orders from your father, not you"

"and if you don't put that knife away you won't live through the next few minutes" says Harry with a growl and a flash of his wolf eyes at Theon as a warning before Bran says to his father "please, father" in a begging way.

"i'm sorry, Bran" says Lord Stark, Harry's inner wolf whines before Jon says "Lord Stark ? there are five pups, one for each of the stark children, the direwolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them"

"plus they are too cute to kill, my inner wolf has the urge to look after the pups" says Harry while he holds one of the pups, with his wolf puppy eyes aimed at Lord Stark. Robb asks Harry "what would people in your world do with orphaned animals ?"

"take them in, feed them and everything while teaching them how to hunt for themselves before setting them free" replies Harry as he pats the pup in his arms and Lord Stark says to Bran "you will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves" Theon puts his knife away and gives Bran back the pup before Jon hands Robb two pups which Robb hands to Theon. The other pups are picked up and handed to the other men including the pup in Harry's arms before Bran asks Jon "what about you ?"

"i'm not a Stark" says Jon before they start to walk away before they hear two sets of whimpering making Jon and Harry stop making Robb ask "what is it ?" before they pick up a pup each and Theon says to Jon while holding the pups "the runt of the litter, that one's yours, Snow" before Harry asks "what about this one ?" holding the other pup.

"you can have it, if you want it" Robb says Harry whose face brightens and he says "OK" before he turns to Jon and says "we can trade, I'll take the runt and you can have this one"

"no, you keep that one, and I'll keep this one" replies Jon before they head back to the horses. Harry carries his new Direwolf Pup to his horse, he carries the Pup as he rides with the others towards Winterfell.

* * *

The next day Harry fulfills the promise he had made, he informs the deserter's family of what had happened and what he had seen.

* * *

Three days later a Raven comes to Winterfell with the news the Jon Arryn is dead. Lady Stark gives the news to her husband and tells him that the King himself is coming to Winterfell which means the possibility that he's going to name Lord Stark Hand of the King.

The Stark Children except Bran all name their Direwolf Pups, Jon also names his Direwolf Pup while Harry struggles to give his Pup a good name. The pup it's self is the mirror image of Harry's wolf form but younger. Robb names his wolf Grey Wind, Sansa names her wolf Lady, Arya names her wolf Nymeria and Rickon names his wolf, Shaggydog.

* * *

As it hits midnight, marking the end of the 30th of July and becoming the 31st of July in the world Harry grew up in. Harry is wide awake in his bed, in his chambers that he shares with Robb and Jon, after it passes midnight Harry starts to wake Jon and Robb up and when they wake up he says "it's my birthday today or as this world calls in my name-day" The two suddenly sit up and Robb asks "are you sure ?"

"yes, I left after it had hit midnight, the day was the 9th of July, I ended up here and it's been twenty-two days since I've been here"

"then we should celebrate" says Robb.

"how old are you now ?" Jon asks Harry.

"fifteen" replies Harry. Robb slips him on the back and exclaims "you're almost a man"

"whatever, all I need to do is lose my virginity now"

"so do we" says Robb motioning to himself and Jon, he then says "we have to celebrate, we can go into town to grab a drink together to celebrate"

"just us three ?" asks Harry.

"and Theon, if he wants to join us" replies Robb as Jon head sleepily nods. They all lay back down and fall asleep, cuddling up together with their wolves laying together in their wolf bed which Harry had made from some left over fur.

* * *

That morning Harry wakes up to find that Robb had already woken up and left the bed which was not normal as Robb always stayed in bed until both he and Jon had woken. Harry gets out of bed, he turns to see Jon laying there as he wakes up, he had felt Harry move and had woken up, just like he always does.

Jon gets up, he sees that Robb isn't in the room or the bed, Jon asks "where's Robb ?"

"I don't know, he is normally here when we awaken" replies Harry. Jon and Harry get dressed and head out of them room towards the dining hall where they are greeted by the Starks. Arya, Bran and Rickon run over and Arya asks "is it really your name-day ?"

"yes, I turn fifteen today" replies Harry.

"what are you going to do today ?" asks Bran.

"nothing, I don't really worry about my name-days, it's not really a big deal" replies Harry, he then says to them "OK, later today you'll be learning how to spin straw-"

"we already know how to do that" interrupts Arya.

"if you didn't interrupt I could have told you that you'll be learning how to spin straw into gold, this is a rare skill so you may not be able to do it, Jon and Robb will also be joining us today, I hope"

"how rare is the skill ?" asks Rickon, stumbling over the words but Harry understood just fine.

"only three people have this skill as far as I know and they are Merlin, The Dark One and me" replies Harry, he then tells them "all three of us didn't have to learn how to do it either"

"who is the Dark One ?" asks Sansa entering the dining hall with her parents who both hadn't heard Sansa ask her question. Harry replies "I'll tell you once everyone is here, after we've eaten, so that I only have to explain once" Everyone enters the dining hall, they start getting into their breakfast. The eat, Arya eats faster as she wants to know who the Dark One is. They all finish their dinner, Lord and Lady Stark eat slower than the others and once they had all finished, including Theon, Arya asks Harry "can you tell us who the Dark One is now, please ?"

"what is she talking about ?" asks Lady Stark. Lord Stark and Theon are both confused about the question. Harry replies "The Dark One or Dark Ones are the embodiment of The Darkness, the first Dark One was created at least five hundred years ago, she had used magic in a dark way and became Darkness itself"

"how do you know this ?" asks Lady Stark

"I read the Chronicles of the Dark Ones, all of them" replies Harry, he tells them that there had been at least twenty-one Dark Ones including the current one that is around. Theon asks "what do you know of the Dark Ones ?"

"well, I know that the Dark One can be controlled" replies Harry.

"how ?" asks Lady Stark.

"That is a secret, not something that the Dark One would want revealed" replies Harry, he smirks wickedly, he then says "if I reveal the truth of how to control the Dark One, then people will try to either control the Dark One or will be killed by the Dark One during their quest for the item"

"how dangerous are the Dark Ones ?" asks Lord Stark.

"and how powerful ?" asks Lady Stark.

"they are very dangerous and powerful" replies Harry. They all finish their breakfast, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Harry are in one of them rooms, Harry had conjured at least five spinning wheel, one for each of them. They all start use the spinning wheels, Robb enters the room and he sees the spinning wheels and asks "what's going on ?" they turn to him, Harry shows Robb what they were doing, he is shocked that they had turned straw into gold. Harry conjures a spinning wheel, he asks "do you think you can do it ?" Harry tells Robb that it's a very rare skill. Robb is able to do it on his first try much to the shock of his younger siblings, Harry tells them all that each of them will have their talents in certain magics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send Comments and Kudos please.


End file.
